Friday Night
by Junior Tomarry
Summary: Luck wasn't with her at that time as Road drag her to an open party then leaving her alone with a very drunk sexy antisocial bastard. Female Allen. Yullen. DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

Warning- Female Allen, Linali hate (though it's only miniscule) and OOC Kanda and Allen (that's definitely a yes)

Pairing- Tykixallen and Yullen (I love these two Pairings)

Disclaimer- if I was Hoshino ZI would make Kanda and Allen kiss in public and romantically fall in love with each other XD

Chapter One

"What do you want?" Allen asked, slightly raising her head to see Rhode standing across the table

"Nee Allen-chan want to go somewhere with me? I know this place where lots of cute boys" Rhode offered, holding up one of the things Allen hated the most her big blue eyes narrowed at the object in front it was a sleeveless blue violet dress, knee high length with frills and laces on it the dress was way too revealing for her

"No" Allen said dead panned before turning her attention at the piles of books and papers in front of her

"C'mon Allen-chan it's going to be fun" Rhode whined childishly before plastering a cute pout onto her pace "Please just do it for me Allen-chan I don't have anyone to go with!"

"How about Lulu?" Allen asked half focused on her work

"She's busy"

"How about Sheryl then"

"Eww gross I don't want to go there in the public and see me with papa"

"Right…the Twins? Skin? Tyki?" Allen asked with a hint of desperation in her voice

" the twins they'll just ruin the party and skin and Tyki is in a business trip right now" Rhode answered monotonously "Please do it for your sister/cousin"

"Rhode I'd really like to help but Papa and Earl-tama gave me work to do so I really can't" Allen half-lied, turning her full attention again at the piles of papers and books in front of her

Hearing those words made Rhode frowned "Allen-chan you're lying even though Mana-san and Earl-tama gave you work you still have the freedom to loiter around" Rhode grinned knowing she got her "Plus I hear this party serve every kinds of dishes" Allen stopped writing and looked at Rhode interestingly for a good few seconds before muttering "Fine"

"Thanks Allen-Chan" Road said glomping at Allen who just smiled and took the dress from roads tight grip "I don't know what to do with out you!" she said as she exited the room leaving Allen all alone

"Aww C'mon Yuu-Chan" Lavi whined immaturely knelling down dramatically in front of Kanda who just 'Tch'ed and walked away from the _moron_

"Please!" Lavi pleaded grabbing the right foot of Kanda making him stop from his movements but was quickly kicked on the face by his so called best friend

"Don't you ever touch me again BakaUsagi or else" Kanda unsheathed Mugen and pointed it on Lavi's throat "Got it?"

Lavi stupidly nodded and backed away from Kanda at least ten good paces away from the demon he really is scary when he's annoyed and furious he sighed there was no other choice but to black mail Kanda "Yuu-Chan" Lavi called plastering a smirk onto his face "You know if you come with me it will also be your benefit not only mine" Kanda stopped at his movements and looked at Lavi his smirk grew wider he got his attention he always gets his attention when he says this kind of things

"I'm listening" Lavi dusted his pants and hooked his thumb on his faded jean pocket

"You see Yuu-Chan if you come with me just this party I won't get lonely over ther-" Lavi said as he was being cut of by Kanda "You sound like you'd like to fuck me up"

"Wait What No way! Hell no Yuu-Chan do you really think that I'm gay!"

"Well duh" Kanda answered rolling his eyes he glanced at his wrist watch it was five thirty. Great he needed to be back the hospital by five forty he sighed inwardly it was Thursday night just one more day and the long week will be over he sighed and glared at his red haired teen who was sulking at a dark right now

"If you're going to do that all day then I might as well get the hell out of here this place is bullshit" Kanda insulted turning his attention onto the nearest exit

"Yuu-Chan!" Lavi complained "Just listen to me just once!" he shouted grabbing his best friend's hand "Please" Kanda glared at him for a few seconds and roughly yanked his hand away from the red haired teen

"Fine this better be good" Lavi faked coughed

"You see Yuu-Chan if you don't come with me to the party I'll post all the pictures that was taken during your birthday party last year" Lavi looked at Kanda grinning widely "So what do you think deal?"

"Che. " Lavi inwardly made a joy a dance, taking 'che' as a 'yes'. As Kanda exited the apartment "Oh yeah and Yuu-Chan the party will be tomorrow night eight o'clock" Lavi declared as the door was being slammed hard

End of part Chapter One

PS: If you find some grammar errors (I know there a lot of them) please feel free to correct my English.


	2. NOTE

I'm sorry but this isn't a new chapter.

I'd just like to announce that I'm discontinuing several of my stories –and unfortunately this is one of them. I'm discontinuing because I don't think I can no longer write this story. I lost my passion to write. So I'm sorry for all the readers who waited for years. Sorry for sending me messages, asking me if I'll continue. I'm touched by your messages but NO I will not continue this fic. Again, I'm sorry for making you guys wait for sooo long and this is what you get.

Anyway, if someone wants to adopt- or ask something about my story please PM me.


End file.
